PinesQuest
PinesQuest is an RPG game released on August 16th, 2013 that takes place after the events of Rumble's Revenge. Trivia *The cryptogram, in A1Z26 cipher form, revealed at the end of the game by collecting all of the floating Bill icons, decodes to reads, "OLDMANMCGKNOWS." *It is in fact impossible to get a Game Over, as the count down to restart continuously loops. Character appearances *Dipper Pines *Mabel Pines *Stan Pines *Soos *Wendy Corduroy *Waddles *Gideon *Blendin Blandin *Chutzpar *Gnomes *Manotaurs *Gremloblin *Cursed Doors *Gobblewonker *Mermando *Dipper clone #4 *Summerween Trickster *Bill Cipher ( on the rug) Locations The Forest The game's version of the Gravity Falls forest it is the main map or hub area where the player can access different places. Mystery Shack Acts as the item shop and is located at the center of the forest. Mancaves The game's version of the Man Cave. Gnome Woods The game's version of the Gnome forest. Deep Forest The Deep forest seen in Little Dipper except that there are many Grembolins found in this version. The Programmer's Lair Where the battle versus the Programmer, who is revealed to be Gideon, takes place. Items *Bracelet: Stores your STRENGTH. Break stuff to level it up! *Spear: Use it to break things, activate switches, or dig holes. Upgrades your STRENGTH. *Hook: Use it to hit, break, or grab things out of reach. *Photo Album: See the photos you have taken here. *Amulet: Stores your MAGIC. Take pictures/shrink stuff to level it up! *Camera: Use it to take pictures. Upgrades your MAGIC *Flashlight: Use it to shrink enemies. Upgrades your MAGIC *Quest Diary: Check your pending and resolved quests here. *Silver Key: Grunkle Stan hides stuff with this key. *Eagle Motivational Poster: Less damage from anything because you rock! *Fake Tattoos: Level up strength super fast with manly fake tattoos. *Mystery Power Vial: Restores part of your mystery power. *Sack of Mystery: Get more money from your looting with this. *How to DJ R-R-R-Right: Recover your mystery power in a b-b-b-blink! *Sev'ral Times Movie: Quickly refill your mystery power with Mabel's favorite movie. *Training Montage CD: Level up strength quicker with this montage music. *Babba CD: Level up magic quicker with the music of your favorite pop group. *Super Mystery Power: Mystery Power won't deplete for a few seconds. *Smile Dip Packet: Walk very fast with this banned candy from NYUMS. *Taco: Crunchy and tasty. Increases half a heart. Don't ask what it's made of. *Battery: Use it to power your flashlight. *Sandwich: A homemade POWER sandwich. Increases 2 hearts. *Pizza: They're not only for turtles. Increases half a heart. *MultiBear Radio: Level up magic super fast with the power of this boombox. *Jack-O-Melon: From our new favorite holiday of the year. *Plushie: A duck? A panda? What is this thing? *President's Key: The key to enter the programmer's lair. *TV Mag: Tiger Fist: This edition covers Tiger Fist. *TV Mag: Baby Fights: This edition covers Baby Fights. *TV Mag: Ducktective: This edition covers Ducktective. *TV Mag: Cash Wheel: This edition covers Cash Wheel. Fortune Teller Codes *COmMon sEnse isn't that common. *you will search theme songs for hidden messAges.. *a penNy saveD is a penny you could have spent at the mystery shack... *you will soon Feel as though you've wasted a coIN.... *increDible wealth will enter your life when you're hit by a MonEy truck..... *Take all the capitalized letters together and you get: "COME AND FIND ME" Category:Real world games